


I Hope

by maraudertimes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angst, Breakups, Community: FFT, F/M, Rebuilding, Rebuilding (1998-2009), Romance, Sexual Content, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudertimes/pseuds/maraudertimes
Summary: She's everything you're ever gonna needfor Tasha | MalfoysAngel
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	I Hope

_I hope she makes you smile  
_ _The way you made me smile on the other end of a phone  
_ _In the middle of a highway driving alone  
_ _I hope you hear a song  
_ _That makes you sing along and gets you thinking about her  
_ _Then the last several miles turn into a blur_

* * *

Her heart bursts with excitement as she looks over at the paper bag in the passenger seat. She'd left work early, hoping to surprise Ron when he returns home, with the big news. It's been a long while of working late nights and coming home even later, but today is special, and she can't wait. Even the thought of him sends electricity through her veins, and she can't help but smile when her cell phone, mounted to her windshield, lights up with his name, almost as if he could tell she was thinking about him.

"Hey," she answers, turning down the volume to the stereo. "I was just thinking about you."

Ron's voice crackles through the speaker of her phone, still a little loud for a call, but at least he wasn't yelling anymore. "Are you going to be home for dinner tonight? I was thinking of grabbing something on the way home from mum's if you're not, otherwise we can get some of that Indian food you like?"

"I won't be," she lies. "But give your mum my best."

"Alright," he sighs. "Well, I'll see you later tonight."

Hermione doesn't miss the tinge of sadness that seeps into his voice and her smile dims just a bit. "I love you Ron."

"I love you too darling. I hope you're home soon. We can watch a movie if it's early enough."

The grin returns as she looks over to the passenger seat where the box with his favourite pie sits. He never buys it because she won't eat it, but after a month of long nights, she decided that he needed a gift. And a celebration, what with the paper bag on top. "That would be lovely. I'll talk to you soon."

They hang up and her heart swells as a cheesy Celestina Warbeck song comes on. Hermione has to admit, although she's never been a Celestina Warbeck fan, there's something to be said about love songs when you're in love. She turns up the radio, the song blasting through her, every word feeling like it was written for her. And then suddenly she's home, the long drive having felt like seconds.

* * *

 _Then I hope she shows up in a 2 am pic from her friend  
_ _Hanging on to a guy and you just ain't him  
_ _I hope you stay up all night all alone waiting by the phone  
_ _And then she calls  
_ _I hope you work it out  
_ _Forgive and just about forget and take her on a first date again  
_ _And when you lean in for a kiss_

* * *

Her cheeks are stained with the tears she's been shedding for hours now. Ever since Harry sent her the photo of Ron, laughing at a restaurant with a blonde. When he said he'd be home late, she didn't think he would also ignore her texts. But now it's the early morning and she still hasn't gotten a wink of sleep.

Her phone rings, but she continues to stare at the photograph in front of her. Ron's arm is slung over her shoulder, the two of them laughing - she can't remember what for, but their happiness is evident. It must've been taken a year ago because he still has his shaggy hair and she's not wearing the necklace he got her this past Christmas. The phone trills three more times but she ignores it. He rings twice more before she answers.

"Hey, sorry about calling so early," he breathes, "but it's not what you think."

"What's her name?" Hermione asks, her voice like breaking ice - cold, but not impenetrable. She feels tears well up in her eyes but tries to suppress them. This conversation won't end well if she gets emotional.

Ron groans. "It's not what you think, 'Mione."

"What's. Her. Name?" Her voice breaks on the last word, a terribly sad lilt infiltrating her otherwise stony tone.

"Kendra Zonko." Ron laughs, a harsh sound that conveys no joy. She hates it when he laughs like that, as if she's a joke. "We're trying to buy her out so we can expand Wizard's Wheezes to Hogsmeade."

Time seems to stop as Hermione mulls over this information. After a few seconds, she responds. "What?"

"I told you, it's not what it looks like, 'Mione. I'm trying to buy her shop."

Hermione's head starts spinning. "But the photo..."

Ron sighs, and she knows that if he was here in person, he would have rolled his eyes. "I took her to dinner so we could discuss business. I promise there was nothing else. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but George wanted it to be quiet until the deal went through." He pauses as if to let her speak, but she can't seem to get the words out. "You've also been working so late recently I wouldn't've been able to tell you anyways."

"I'm sorry," she cries, the dam finally breaking. "I'm sorry for working so late all the time, and for believing Parvati before you could explain. I'm really sorry, Ron."

He's silent for a full minute as she continues to cry, giving her this moment. Only when she calms down does he speak again. "No, I should've told you. Let me make it up to you. I'll take you to that diner where we had our first date. Does tomorrow work?"

She hiccoughs and smiles a watery smile. "Yeah, that would be nice."

The next day he takes her to the diner as promised. It's almost perfect except for the nagging feeling in the back of her head that hasn't let her delete the photo from Harry. But when he kisses her she tries to forget it all and focus on him, even if she doesn't know if she can fully forget.

* * *

 _I hope you both feel the sparks by the end of the drive  
_ _I hope you know she's the one by the end of the night  
_ _I hope you never ever felt more free  
_ _Tell your friends that you're so happy  
_

* * *

She's never liked flying, but she'll make an exception for flying with Ron. His body presses into her back as his hands cover hers on the handle, the broom beneath them slicing through the air like a knife. Hermione can't tell if the butterflies are from the heights they're at or his breath on her neck, but she doesn't care. A squeal of fear and excitement escapes her as they speed up, the wind rushing through her hair. By the time they land, her heart is beating faster than ever before and she sweeps him up in a kiss so passionate she swears her lips are on fire.

"I love you, Hermione Granger," he whispers, and she melts into him completely.

"I love you too," she murmurs against his lips.

The sound of exaggerated retching reaches then and Hermione laughs as she turns to face her friends. "Sorry, Ginny."

Harry joins in on the laugh and swings his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. "Come on, I think it's cute."

"You're just as bad as they are," Ginny teases, elbowing Harry playfully. "Alright, Ron. First one to that large birch at the end and back pays for dinner?"

The two Weasleys rocket off and Hermione laughs again, walking over to stand next to Harry. "You look happy," she remarks, setting her head on his shoulder as they both watch their partners' forms grow smaller and smaller.

"I am," he muses. "And you?"

"Happy. Happier than I've been in a long time." Hermione sighs as she winds an arm through his. "Can you imagine this, the four of us growing old as pairs? Happy?"

Harry's rests his cheek against her forehead, the position all too familiar after their years together. "Yeah, I can. Can you?"

A soft smile rests on her lips as she says, "Of course. He's everything to me."

* * *

 _I hope she comes along and wrecks every one of your plans  
_ _I hope you spend your last dime to put a rock on her hand  
_ _I hope she's wilder than your wildest dreams  
_ _She's everything you're ever gonna need_

* * *

The two lines make her heart race, but with anticipation or panic, she can't tell. She'd always wanted children, but this soon in her career? It could set fire to her dream of being Minister of Magic. But the thought of holding a bouncing little boy with Ron's fiery hair and her brown eyes makes her heart skip a beat. Surely a child wouldn't change her path that much.

She doesn't know if she should call Ron immediately, or tell him later that night. Perhaps she can surprise him. Leave work early, grab his favourite pie from the bakery they both like. She calls out for Daniel, her assistant, who promptly walks into her office.

"Clear my afternoon," she instructs. "I'm taking the rest of the day off."

Daniel nods, and not for the first time she appreciates his willingness to do exactly what she asks, without further prompting. "Of course, Miss Granger."

"Oh!" She exclaims, stopping him from leaving. "And place an order for a cherry pie from Johnson's."

"Of course, Miss Granger," Daniel nods again, and leaves.

Hermione looks back down at the stick in front of her before finally letting out a sigh. Maybe this pregnancy would derail her a bit, but wouldn't it be worth it? She'll be starting a family, something that may not have been what she wanted yesterday, but something that feels so much more important now. And she'll be starting it with Ron, the only person she ever really needed. Her dreams may be changing, but they were changing for the better.

She leaves the stack of unfinished paperwork on her desk and says a quick goodbye to Daniel, before racing to the bakery to pick up her pie.

* * *

 _I hope what goes comes all the way around  
_ _I hope she makes you feel the same way  
_ _About her that I feel about you right now_

* * *

The glass is cold in her hand, the condensation causing beads of water to race down her fingers. As much as she wants to, she can't rip her eyes away from the couple in the middle of the dance floor. The woman's blonde hair shines like Hermione's never could, and the look in Ron's eyes as he stares into hers is unlike any look he's ever given her.

It takes everything she can not to shatter in pieces, but she has to stay strong. When she finally manages to wrench her gaze away, it's because a tear falls down her face. She grabs a napkin on the table and wipes it away. Hermione knows she shouldn't have come to this reunion, but something made her complete her RSVP.

"It can't be easy. I'm sorry he's such a prat," Dean says as he sits down next to her, Seamus not far behind.

Hermione smiles at the two of them, reigning in her distress. "I'm alright," she lies. "I'm happy for him."

They exchange a glance that tells her they don't believe anything she says, but thankfully they don't press. Instead, they ask about her new position as Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, a welcome distraction. But no matter how distracted she comes to be, her eyes always flicker over to him, her heart breaking every time she notices his hand interwoven with Kendra's.

Harry and Ginny stop by their table, exchanging pleasantries with Seamus and Dean, congratulating them on their recent nuptials. While their conversation with her is pleasant, Hermione knows that it's uncomfortable, and cuts it off early by excusing herself to the washroom.

The rest of the night she spends at the bar, alternating between firewhiskey and butterbeer to try and drown the sorrow in her heart. By the time the night is over, Hermione feels nothing but pain, and goes home to her empty bed, the unused crib in the corner of her room a constant reminder of the family she lost not once, but twice.

* * *

_And then I hope she cheats, like you did on me_

* * *

The positive pregnancy test is in an unassuming paper bag on top of the box that holds Ron's favourite pie in the passenger seat.

"That would be lovely. I'll talk to you soon," he says, and they hang up.

Her heart swells as a cheesy Celestina Warbeck song comes on. She turns up the radio, the song blasting through her, and before she knows it, she's home. She parks their car in the small driveway before taking a deep breath. It's a bit unorthodox, getting pregnant before getting married, but her relationship with Ron has never been orthodox. Shaking away the nerves, she turns off the engine, grabs the pie and the paper bag, and exits the vehicle.

When she gets to the front door, she tries to unlock it with a swish of her wrist but it opens immediately. She makes a note to remind Ron to lock up after himself in the mornings. A soft thump from the floor above makes her heart drop as she realizes she hasn't beaten him home. But no matter, he still isn't expecting her, so she can still surprise him. She makes her way to the kitchen as silently as possible and sets the pie box on the counter.

She grabs the paper bag and makes her way up the stairs, her heart beating faster with every step. She knows he'll be excited, but it's still a nerve-wracking moment. But another noise comes from their master bedroom, the last door at the end of the hall, one that stops Hermione in her tracks.

Another breathy moan reaches her and her heart sinks. In slow motion she makes her way to their bedroom only to see a waterfall of shining blond hair cascading down the back of the naked woman straddling Ron. The paper bag falls to the ground, the forgotten pregnancy test inside, her future shattered before her eyes. Hermione's heart breaks in her chest, sending shards to rip through her lungs as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! This was written for Tasha/MalfoysAngel and it's inspired by I Hope by Gabby Barrett (all the lyrics in italics). I hope you like it Tasha!


End file.
